040415-Thehorror
05:57 SO: You receive a message on your phone. "Please come to Balish's office." 05:58 GT: Lily groans and walks over. 06:00 SO: When you come in, Libby is behind the desk, sitting in Balish's oversized chair. "Shut the door behind you, Lily, and take a seat." She gestures to the chair facing the desk. 06:01 GT: Lily raises an eyebrow and sits down. "Took your sweet time, huh. I've been trying to get in touch with you for AGES." 06:02 SO: Libby furrows her brow, and waves her hand. The door swings shut and locks with an audible click. "I consider myself a reasonable Twink. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed." 06:05 GT: "Oh. It's going to be one of THESE kinds of talks." She sighs. "What'd I do." 06:06 SO: "Is it true that you told Sami Heston that I had brought back Thiago for purposes other than interrogation?" 06:07 GT: "I was just repeating what you told me! I realize you wanted it kept secret, but I figured since everyone already knew it was OK!" 06:08 SO: "I informed you his return was to be kept secret. You running off and blabbing information that the others did not have has put my work in serious jeoprady." 06:09 GT: "It was just Sami!" 06:09 SO: "It is never -JUST- Sami, Lily." 06:09 GT: "Fair point." 06:11 SO: "Now. I want you to think of a suitable punishment. If I feel it is not harsh enough, or does not fit what you have done, I will come up with my own." Libby folds her hands together on the desk and purses her lips. 06:12 GT: "Well, you could always blind me again. Or shunt me onto the ark and let Meouet have her way with me." 06:13 SO: "You are my daughter. I will not be tossing you off to Meouet. You are too precious to me, else I would have already killed you and been done with it." 06:16 GT: "Well fuck, man, I dunno. Can't really think of anything that'd make my life more shitty than it already is." 06:16 GT: "Tear my horns off?" 06:17 SO: "I'm not going to be cruel, but you must be more circumspect." 06:18 GT: "You coulddddd make me Sami's little errand girl? Except she's 'retired', apparently." 06:19 SO: "I don't trust you around Sami." 06:20 GT: "True. It is entirely possible I might punch the daylights out of her if I stay around her for more than 5 minutes." 06:20 SO: "Would you like me to select something then?" 06:22 GT: "Yeah, might as well." She sighs. "Let's get this over with." 06:22 SO: Libby purses her lips. "You have much to learn, Lily. This world is cruel. Give me your phone." 06:23 GT: Lily hands it over with much trepidation. 06:23 SO: Libby pulls out a black tablet-esque device, and connects your phone to it. She immediately starts typing on the tablet, and your phone screen starts scrolling in twink. 06:24 GT: Can Lily read any of it, or is it going by too fast? 06:25 SO: Lily can see she's accessing advanced permissions, and the kernel of the phone's OS 06:26 GT: "What are you - what are you doing? Dude!" 06:26 SO: "Until such a time as you prove trustworthy, I have locked your pesterchums ability to respond to messages. You can, however, receive them." 06:27 GT: "DUDE!" She stands up. "What the SHIT?" 06:27 GT: "Like, everywhere?" 06:28 SO: "Yes. You may not realize it, but your chat with Sami could have cost Thiago his life." 06:28 SO: "Well, what's left of it." 06:28 GT: "Where...is he, by the way?" 06:29 SO: "On my way out, I sealed off his room from the rest of the ark. I hadn't informed Meouet that I had brought him back, yet, as I hadn't deemed it particularly important." 06:29 SO: "He should still be there, and so long as she doesn't go 'LOOKING' for anything, she wont find him. He is far away from anything of particular value to her anyway." 06:29 GT: "OK. OK." She breathes out. "He's safe. OK." 06:29 SO: "However, she may be monitoring communications and conversations between players at the moment, on my equipment. I managed to shield this room, however." 06:30 SO: "If she SAW THAT, she knows he's alive and on the ark." 06:30 GT: "Shit." 06:31 SO: "So, you are forced to have all conversations in person for a time, out loud. I want you to be cognizant of what you are saying, since I know typing something in can seem somewhat disassociative." 06:31 SO: "I want you to think about who ELSE might be listening to your words." 06:31 SO: "Do you understand?" 06:32 GT: "Yeah." She nods. "God. Yeah." 06:33 SO: "I am going to attempt to go back to the Ark soon, to see if I can sneak in and grab some things. While I am there, I will *attempt* to liberate him. But you need to understand that he will not be my priority, as he is not needed for this session to succeed. But I will try. All right?" 06:33 GT: "OK." She smiles. "Thanks for trying, at least." 06:34 GT: She stands, and hugs her. "You're a good mom." 06:35 SO: "One other thing," You hear the door unlock. "I want you to go apologize to Sami." She releases the hug, but leaves her hands on your shoulders. "I know you are furious with her, I know you think she did terrible things. But Sami has been through some very hard times, and had to do and live through terrible things for all your sakes. Try to give her a little slack." 06:35 GT: "But..." 06:35 SO: "I'm not saying you have to like her. But you do have to respect her. At least until this session is over, you have to work together to succeed. Or more of you will die than necessary." 06:37 GT: "Can I PRETEND to respect her? Is that an option?" 06:39 SO: "So long as you appear to be treating her with respect, and not subverting her work. So long as -I- can't tell the difference." 06:41 GT: "OK." She nods. "I can live with that." 06:41 GT: "I hope." 06:42 SO: "I am sorry I can't be more involved, but it is very hard to keep my work up without the resources on the Ark. If you need me, let me know. Your phone is still capable of messaging me." 06:44 GT: "It's OK, I get it. You've always been pretty busy. I've still got Jackie Junior, too. You can still watch me through that, right?" 06:46 SO: "Yep. Just try and keep an eye on what you say from now on, sweetie." 06:46 SO: "It breaks my heart that one so young has to have secrets that have consequences, but that is the way of the world." 06:48 GT: "Will do. I've been pretty good about most stuff so far." 06:49 GT: "Secrets fucking suck, though. I nearly slipped up and came up with this bullshit amnesia thing, and now I've gotta keep THAT straight too." 06:50 SO: Libby chuckles under her breath. "Send Doir in here, when you see him, would you?" 06:51 GT: "Uh. Sure? You're not gonna tell him, are you? Then again, I left my notebook in his room, so he probably already knows if he read it. Which he totally did, because he's Dad." 06:52 SO: "No, I wasn't going to tell him, but I'll find out if he knows. But he and I are your parents, much as I am loathe to admit that my genetics have blended with his, and we must discuss your parenting." 06:53 GT: "Hahaha oh my God. This is going to be amazing." 06:54 SO: Libby's brow furrows again. 06:55 GT: "God, I wanna watch. I'm assuming I can't, though." 06:56 SO: "Of course not." 06:57 SO: "Now go on. I assume you want to go tell your friends you can only receive messages, not respond." 06:58 GT: "Yeah, I should prolly do that." She looks down. "But, uh, I mean. If you're not busy or snything. We still haven't properly hung out in person yet." 06:59 SO: Libby shrugs. "I don't really... hang out, per se. Maybe once this is done, and we are as gods in the next universe, then we will have time." 07:00 GT: "Oh." Her shoulders slump. "OK." 07:02 GT: "I'll...talk to you later, then." 07:02 SO: "Lily." 07:03 SO: "I will try and find some time to 'hang out' with you. After this current batch of worlds. Try and come up with something fun we can do? As I don't know if you'd enjoy twink passtimes." 07:03 GT: "Oh." She brightens. "Oh! OK, yesh, I can totally do that!" 07:04 GT: She grins. "Dude, you just wait. You and I are gonna have the best fuckin mother-daughter day EVER." 07:06 SO: She grins. "All right. Now I really need to get back to work. I look forward to your plans." 07:07 GT: "You'd better." She opens the door. "See you later, Mom!"